


boys like you

by ethereal__beings



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Crushes, Emotional Hurt, Endgame Larry, Friends to Lovers, Heartbreak, Humor, Love, M/M, Pining, Romantic Comedy, Yee Haw, crushes on both sides, dont worry u guys, idk bro i'll prolly add more tags later, two idiots in love, why does ao3 keep capitalizing things oh my fucking god, ziam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 15:49:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17266967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ethereal__beings/pseuds/ethereal__beings
Summary: Harry Styles couldn’t remember when he fell in love with Louis Tomlinson. It might’ve been when they’d first said that they were each others’ boyfriends back in third grade. It could’ve been when Harry had held Louis tightly in his arms as sobs had racked through the smaller boy’s frame; and wondered why someone so wonderful could go through so much pain. It might’ve been when Louis had offered to be Harry’s first kiss so he wouldn’t feel awkward as he got older on. There were so many different times that Harry had fallen deeper in love  with Louis, but he couldn’t remember; couldn’t bring himself to care when he’d fallen, because he was in love with a literal angel.





	boys like you

**Author's Note:**

> kudos & comments would b appreciated ! if u like it, feel free to spread it around ! love u guys, have a good day !

Harry Styles couldn’t remember when he fell in love with Louis Tomlinson. It might’ve been when they’d first said that they were each others’ boyfriends back in third grade. It could’ve been when Harry had held Louis tightly in his arms as sobs had racked through the smaller boy’s frame; and wondered why someone so wonderful could go through so much pain. It might’ve been when Louis had offered to be Harry’s first kiss so he wouldn’t feel awkward as he got older on. There were so many different times that Harry had fallen deeper in love with Louis, but he couldn’t remember; couldn’t bring himself to care when he’d fallen, because he was in love with a literal angel.  
☆☆☆

Harry thought that Doncaster looked absolutely beautiful when it was cold, and any other day, he would’ve taken his time to marvel at all the natural beauty, but he was running late. He was running beyond late, if he was being completely honest. He’d woken up two hours later than anticipated and he’d promised that he would babysit Zayn’s daughters while he and Liam went out on a date. He knelt down, swiping a hand under his bed trying to find his other shoe as he attempted to pull his jeans up with his free hand.  
“What’s the rush big boy?” Harry couldn’t see Louis from his position but he heard Louis’ light footsteps coming towards him.  
“I promised that I”d babysit Amara and Maya for the whole day when Zayn and Liam asked, remember?”  
“Of course you did. Always an angel to others, aren’t you?” Harry’s cheeks flushed, and he smiled down at his knees as he pushed his arm farther under the bed. He could see Louis’ toes peeking out from under his pajamas as he knelt down next to him. “What’re you looking for?”  
“My other boot.” Harry muttered, stretching his arm even farther under the bed, fingers trying to grasp something. His hand brushed against something hairy and if the squeal he let out didn’t sound manly, well, that was between just him, Louis, and the apparently judging alarm clock that rested on the dresser.  
Louis snorted, pinching Harry’s cheek before hunching down and sticking his arm under. Harry felt a warm burst of affection at how Louis’ eye brows were furrowed in concentration, tongue peeking out in concentration as well.  
“I found it!” Louis pulled his arm back, holding Harry’s boot with both hands and a large, cheesy smile plastered on his face.  
“Thank you Boobear.” Harry shot Louis a toothy smile before slipping into his boots and pressing a chaste kiss against Louis’ cheek. “I’ll see you in a few minutes.”  
He thought he saw something akin to disappointment flash across Louis’ face but he pushed that thought to the side.  
“Oh, what will I do without my Prince Charming here to entertain me?” Louis moaned dramatically, throwing his hand towards his forehead, following Harry to the door.  
“You’ll survive.”  
Louis huffed and furrowed his eyebrows at him, crossing his arms over his chest. “Sure I will. I can’t stand a single minute without my Prince Charming.”  
Harry just flashed Louis a grin, long used to his antics. “If you really can’t stand being without me, why don’t you just come with me? They’re not even that far away Lou.”  
“Is that a challenge, Styles?”  
Harry just gave him a sweet smile as he slid on his jacket, grabbing another one if Louis decided to come, before starting off towards Zayn’s house. He hadn’t been walking for long before he heard Louis’ soft footsteps hurrying behind him to catch up.  
Harry looked at Louis from head to toe. No shoes or jacket just like he had expected. “Here’s a jacket.” Louis took the jacket and shrugged it on. “How come you aren’t wearing shoes?”  
Louis shrugged noncommittally, jacket slipping off his shoulder, “You would carry me if I asked you to.” Louis readjusted the jacket, dainty frame seeming even smaller in the overpowering jacket.  
“Maybe this time I won’t, because maybe your ass and ego weigh too much for me to carry on my back.”  
Louis sniffed indignitally, turning his nose up. “My ass and ego are both my finest parts, and it’d do very well if you wouldn’t insult them, you oaf.”  
Harry made a face, and lagged a bit behind Louis, hands stretching towards Louis’ back.  
Louis half turned, question rising in his eyes, before his lips parted in an ‘o’ shape, eyes widening and he kicked at Harry as he wrapped his arms around Louis and pulled him up towards his chest, moving Louis’ legs so he was carrying Louis in his arms. Louis was soft in his arms for a second, before he moved and hit Harry’s chin with his elbow.  
“You peasant, let go of me!” Louis cried dramatically, harshly twisting Harry’s nipples.  
Harry clacked his teeth together and pretended to bite Louis’ fingers, smile overtaking his face as he continued to walk forward, interrupting the peace that had once surrounded the neighborhood they were walking through.  
Louis wiggled out of his grip, and shot forward, lunging up the steps to Zayn’s house, rapidly knocking on the door and pressing the doorbell, all the while shouting about how a monster was coming after him.  
Harry rolled his eyes, full of affection, as he stepped behind Louis, hands behind his back as he waited for someone to open the door. They didn’t have to wait long before Zayn opened the door in a flurry of motion, commotion rising behind him.  
“Put your shoes on Amara.”  
“But, Daddy, I don’t want to!”  
“Where’s my charger?”  
“How would I know?”  
The voices merged together into a chaotic noise and Zayn leaned against the doorframe, flour in his hair and bags under his eyes.  
Louis made a sympathetic noise, and winced, pinching Zayn’s cheek, “You and Liam really need the day out. If your eye bags are anything to go by, I really don’t wanna see Liam’s.”  
Zayn let out a husky laugh, tousling his hair with a causal hand, wiping the flour on his hand with Louis’s shirt and a look of distaste. Louis gently shoved Zayn, and slapped away the flour on him with a grimace.  
Liam stumbled forward, Amara in his arms, eyes shining with fatigue. He shot Harry a quick smile, passing Amara over to Harry who went willingly towards him. Maya stood behind Liam, arms crossed, blank expression on her face.  
“Have fun with her, she’s a bit of a diva today.”  
“Which one?” Louis muttered. “Your boy or your girls?”  
Liam pouted, and pressed a chaste kiss onto Zayn’s cheek.  
“Both of them are my babies, don’t insult them.”  
“Taking after Zayn, isn’t she?” Harry mocked, tickling Amara’s bare feet after she’d stuck her tongue out at him. Zayn gasped dramatically, and smacked Harry in the shoulder.  
“Louis look at what you’ve done! You’ve ruined the poor boy!”  
Amara giggled in Harry’s arms and Louis smiled at Harry.  
“Wrecked him proper.” he agreed, eyes shining with mirth.  
Liam’s eyes widened, and he reached forward as if to take Amara away from Harry’s grasp. Harry tsked, and held Amara closer as she cooed and tugged at his hair experimentally.  
“She doesn’t understand what that could possible mean, chill, baby.” Zayn reassured, pressing a hand against Liam’s back. “Now come on, I planned a date for a reason.”  
Liam sighed, leaning towards Zayn’s touch, “You already have all her bags and everything right? Maya just finished packing so she’ll carry her bags, but you should already have Amara’s things.”  
Zayn shot a fond smile at Liam, before guiding him forward towards their car.  
“Bye Dada! Bye Daddy!” Amara waved, voice high in excitement.  
Zayn and Liam turned around, blowing loud and dramatic kisses, walking backwards to their car.  
“Must be nice, having someone that´s half of you.” Louis whispered to Harry. Harry licked his lips, throat suddenly dry as he thought about a future with Louis. A future where Louis was just his and nobody else’s. A future where he could hold Louis in his arms and not have to worry about a single thing. He was about to reply, when Amara gurgled, hand in her mouth.  
He yelped, prying her hand out of her mouth as Louis smiled, eyes crinkling as he took Amara from his arms.  
Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a flash, and he turned around, half expecting the paparazzi to be there. Maya stood there, a guilty expression on her face as she clutched her phone in her hands. There was another a flash, and Louis moved first, walking towards her, nodding his head at her phone.  
“What was that?”  
“It’s a phone?” she replied, shrugging as she shoved her phone into her jacket pocket.  
“Oh really? I thought that was one of Harry’s stupid kale smoothies.”  
“Hey! My smoothies aren’t stupid.”  
“C’mon, I wanna see the picture.” Louis pressed, moving forward. Amara reached forward to Maya, and she grabbed Amara, pressing a kiss against her cheek. Louis reluctantly let go of Amara, as she dug her feet into his chest.  
“Li said only to show him.” Maya said, pressing her lips together tightly.  
“Still not used to calling him Dad?” Harry prodded softly, eyebrows furrowed.  
Maya shrugged, “We’re getting there.”  
“I really love all this progress, I really do, but can I please see the picture?” Louis interrupted, standing there with his hands on his hips, pout crossing his lips.  
Harry shot Maya his best smile. “Show it to me, I’m your favorite, right?”  
“Louis can’t see.” she said after a few moments of silence, pulling her phone out.  
“But that’s not fair!”  
“Show me later, okay? I don’t want Lou to even catch a glimpse of the picture.” Harry shot Louis a smile, ignoring the glare that was shot at him. “Now come on, let’s go home.”  
☆☆☆

Harry was laying on the couch in the front room, with Amara sitting on Harry’s chest and prodding at his chest tattoos. Maya was outside with Louis, learning how to skateboard.  
It was cold outside, and if Harry was being honest, he was a bit worried about how Louis and Maya were both outside without layers on. Louis, being stubborn, had taken his jacket off as an act of refusal when Harry said that it was cold out and they’d probably need jackets. He was about to get up and go check up on them, maybe bring them some hot chocolate and then chew them out for not wearing enough layers when they both stumbled in with laughter bubbling from their mouths, noses red, and eyes twinkling.  
Louis tripped forward, still laughing, waving at Harry as he closed the door. A cold breeze flitted in but Harry couldn’t bring himself to care, a warm feeling burning in his chest as he watched Louis with fondness.  
A smile stretched on Harry’s face, something that came to him naturally whenever he was around Louis.  
“Wanna make me some hot chocolate? Been dying to have some of yours ever since last year.” Louis walked over and draped his torso over Harry’s stomach. He smiled at Harry and he felt his heart skip a beat, felt the way his breath quickened just by Louis’ simple touch.  
The bright light of a flash brought him out of his stupor, and he tilted his head back, looking at Maya. She gave him a small shrug as she forced a smile down, lowering her phone as well.  
Harry tilted his head back forward, lifting his neck to place his head in a better position. Bright blue eyes were staring right at him, just inches away from his face and Harry let out a startled breath. Louis pressed his nose against Harry’s neck, hand making its way towards Amara.  
“Pay attention to me, H.” he whined, eyes shutting.  
“You want more attention than Amara.”  
“You love it.”  
What Louis didn’t know was just how much he loved it. He loved every little detail about Louis, from the way his nose crinkled when his tea was cold, to the way he would prank everyone when they were least expecting it, to the way he would deny that he was looking for hugs as he made his into Harry’s heart and arms.  
Harry didn’t say any of that though, opting to just make a small hum of agreement as he pulled Amara up closer in his arms.  
“Come up here, Lou. It’s awful lonely without you on me.”  
“Got Amara don’t you? Thought you liked her more than me.” Louis’ voice was soft and gentle, as if to not disturb Amara, as her eyes drifted shut, little head nodding forward as she struggled to stay awake. “Put her to sleep, aye?”  
“Like you more than anyone else in the whole wide world, you know.”  
He got a blinding smile in return and a small kick in the shin as Louis clambered onto Harry, careful of Amara who was pressing her cheek against his.  
“Gonna fall asleep here cause you’re like a bloody furnace.” Louis whispered, pressing his cold nose against Harry’s neck, icy hands making their way under his shirt.  
Harry shivered, “If you’re always going to be this cold, I won’t be a furnace anymore.”  
“That’d be a shame, I quite like you like this.”  
Louis was soft and pliant on top of him, breath coming out in small huffs against his skin.  
“Go to sleep.”  
“Already ahead of you.” Louis huffed out, small smile curling on his lips.  
☆☆☆

It felt like Harry had just closed his eyes when little hands grabbed at his cheeks and tugged.  
“Louis?”  
“Mhm?” Louis’ voice was coming from somewhere by his stomach.  
“Who just pulled my cheeks?”  
A giggle cut through the air and he lazily opened one eye. He had fallen asleep with Amara half on Louis, half on him and now she was sitting on his chest, giggling down at him.  
“Hey, angel.” he smiled at Amara, who gave him her own smile in return.  
“You know, I woke up with her kissing me and asking if we could build a fort.” Louis chimed in, voice raspy.  
“She can’t say fort. At least not properly.”  
Harry looked at Maya who was watching Louis with an amused expression, knees pulled up to her chest.  
“If you want to build a fort so badly, you could just ask.” Harry could see Louis shrug even with Amara sitting on his chest. “I would never say no to you.”  
“Okay, yeah, cut it up love birds. This is getting really sweet and disgusting too fast.”  
“Gosh, Zayn´s really rubbing off onto you.” Louis squinted at Maya. “So young, yet so tainted.”  
“Li and Z said that you guys can’t see because your hair’s in your eyes.”  
Harry coughed, flicking his curls away.  
“I can see perfectly well, thank you very much.” Harry scoffed, stomach curling at the thought of Louis liking him back.  
“Zayn’s just jealous my quiff looks better than his.”  
“I doubt that, he’s got a mean streak for getting boys and girls with that quiff, Lewis.”  
“Thanks for taking my side, Harold. I really appreciate it, I really do.”  
They all sat there in comfortable silence for a few moments before Louis broke it by clapping his hands together and walking to the window, eyeing the rain that came down.  
“Let’s make the fort now. Harry, go get spare mattress from upstairs and Maya, you can get the blankets from the closet down the hallway. I’ll go get some chairs. Amara will stay here and be the guard that’ll protect us.” Amara gurgled happily, hands smacking the couch repeatedly.  
Maya scrambled down the hallway, but Harry got up more lazily, eyeing Louis from behind as he stretched, bones cracking in the silence.  
Hearing the cracking, Louis turned and raised an eyebrow. “You’re still here? What’d I tell you to do, huh?”  
Harry flushed, shuffling his feet for a second before remembering what Louis had to told him to do. He made finger guns; something he regretted the second Louis stifled a laugh, and walked straight into a wall. Harry groaned, and jogged up the stairs and away when he heard Louis’ unrestrained laugh. He opened their spare room, and tugged a mattress away from the wall and dragged it forward through the door, down the hallway, and back towards Louis and his ridiculously dominant voice.  
Maya was already there, with a small smirk settled on her lips.  
“Took you long enough.” Louis didn’t look up at him when he spoke. He was sitting on the couch, legs crossed and hands folded in his lap. “With legs like yours, you would think that you’d be able to bring down a single mattress down pretty fast.”  
Harry dropped the mattress on the ground, stomach squeezing at the thought of displeasing Louis. “Sorry, Da- Louis, sorry Louis. It won’t happen again.” Harry felt his muscles tighten up, wondering how he accidently almost slipped and messed up. It didn’t seem like Louis had noticed, so Harry relaxed a bit, muscles loosening up again.  
“That’s more like it.” Louis smiled, pearly whites glistening. “Okay, so me and you will put the mattress up by the far wall over there and Maya, you’ll put chairs in a semi circle in front of that. Amara’s gonna sit here and look like a pretty princess.” Louis ruffled Amara’s hair and she looked up at him with adoration and shining eyes. “Okay, let’s get to it.”  
He walked towards Harry, rolling up his shirt sleeves. Harry almost drooled at how thick his biceps were. Thick and muscular were two words that described Louis Tomlinson accurately.  
Louis pressed his feet firmly on the ground, one hand under the mattress, the other supporting the mattress from behind. Harry didn’t move for a few seconds, stuck in his daze when Louis looked up and cocked a thin eyebrow at Harry, “Are you just gonna stare or are you gonna help me?”  
Harry licked his dry lips, eyes blown, and bent down, grasping the mattress tightly.  
“We’re going to lift this up and lean it against the wall, ‘kay?” Harry nodded, digging his fingers firmly into the mattress. “Three, two, one!” At one, they both lifted the mattress, and stumbled towards the wall, leaning it there as gently as they could.  
It was askew but it was definitely stable enough to become a fort, so they worked to drape a blanket over it.  
“Might wanna tie up your hair, Curly.” Louis gestured at Harry’s hair as he adjusted the blanket absentmindedly.  
“I like it better down.”  
Louis shrugged, “Don’t blame me when your hair gets stuck somewhere.”  
Like every other time, Louis was right, Harry’s hair did get stuck in one of the clothes pins when they were tying down the blankets onto the chairs. It was like a pattern; how every time they would build a fort, Louis would tell Harry not to leave his hair down and whenever it when it got stuck, Louis would gently untangle it while mumbling sweet nothings to him.  
Abruptly, Maya stood up.  
“How about me and Harry make some hot chocolate while you make it cozy?”  
“Yeah sure, I can do it.” Louis replied easily, eyes on Amara as she crawled towards the fort. “Keep an eye on Amara and make this cozy. I got it.” He draped his arm over the couch, crossing one leg over the other.  
Harry followed Maya to the kitchen, hand gliding over the wall.  
“Don’t actually expect me to make some hot chocolate I don’t know how to make anything.” she turned, arms crossed as she glanced over him. “Louis’ busy with Amara so I can show you the pictures while you whip up some hot chocolate?” she flashed a smile at Harry and pulled out her phone.  
Even though she wasn’t Zayn’s blood, she had a lot of his traits; from his sulk to his charm. And she was definitely using the charm right now.  
She rolled through her pictures, finally resting on a specific picture and thrust her phone into his face. He gently pushed her hand away and if he almost let out a squeak? Well, nobody would know.  
The picture was gorgeous. He was standing there, looking at Louis with adoration in his arms, Amara in the middle of the two of them, Louis standing there with Harry’s favorite crinkly eyed smile.  
“I’m gonna make the hot chocolate now,” Harry said, turning to pull a saucepan from the cabinet behind him. If he was being honest, the picture made him slightly emotional, thinking about a future he could never have. Harry shook those thoughts away, and reached for the ingredients he would need to make his hot chocolate. He frowned, when he realized that the hot chocolate and cocoa powder weren’t next to the saucepan. “Louis?” he called out, walking towards the entrance of the kitchen.  
“Yeah, what is it, H?”  
“Where’s the hot chocolate and cocoa powder?”  
“I think I might’ve accidentally thrown it away when I spilled some of the powder.” Louis replied sheepishly, as he walked into the kitchen with Amara in his arms. “We can go get some now? It’s not that late and I’ve really been craving some of your hot chocolate.”  
Harry sighed, placing the saucepan near the stove with the sugar container.  
“We might as well just go grocery shopping.”  
Louis made a face at that.  
“If you insist.”  
“If it won’t take that long, you guys can leave me behind and I can finish the fort and find a movie, make some cookies as well?” Maya raised her eyebrows, fingers drumming against the fridge door.  
“I thought you said that you don’t know how to make anything, huh?”  
Maya shrugged unashamed. “Li taught me how to make some mean cookies.”  
“Using me just for my hot chocolate, huh? I see how it is.” Harry shook his head in mock disappointment. “Even Liam isn’t that bad.”  
“I use you for your cuddles and food. You remembered what happened the last time I tried to cook.” Louis shivered, bouncing Amara on his hip. “Almost burned down the bloody house.”  
Harry let out an unattractive snort, covering his mouth with his hand.  
Maya looked at the both of them with interest. “Now I’m interested, tell me everything.”  
Louis’ eyes widened, and he pursued his lips as he intently stared at the floor. “Maybe after me and Hazza go shopping.”  
“I think this is the first time I ever heard you say that you want to go shopping, look at this we’re making progress.”  
Louis rolled his eyes. “All you do is bully me.”  
“Bet you have a kink for that.”  
A wild smile stretched on Louis’ face, eyebrows furrowing together. “What the fuck, Styles.”  
“What’s a kink?”  
“Oh gosh, look at what you just did, you ruined a perfectly good child, that’s what you did.” Amara coughed, and drooled onto Louis’ shirt. He grimaced, plucking at his shirt before handing Amara to Harry. “Okay yeah, no, you can take the demon when we go grocery shopping.”  
“I’m staying here, correct?” Maya leaned forward on the kitchen table. “Make everything cozy, pick a movie or whatever?”  
“Yeah, yeah. Me and Lou should be back in about an hour so don’t miss us too much.” Harry picked up the car keys from the fruit bowl, waddling forward as Amara bit into his shoulder. “Hey, stop that.”  
“She thinks you’re delicious.”  
“You would too, if you were her.”  
Louis shook his head and snatched the car keys from Harry’s hand, twirling them around his pointer finger.  
Harry took the hint, and started off towards the staircase to grab Amara’s stroller, wheeling it towards the front door.  
“Bye, love, we’ll be back soon.” Louis waved at Maya, shrugging on a jacket and toeing on his shoes.  
She padded after them, as Harry pushed the stroller out that door, Louis following after him with Amara cradled in his arms. Maya closed the door after them with a soft ‘Bye’ and they started off.  
It was bone chilling, and Harry was glad that he’d pulled a jacket on over his lilac sweater.  
“C’mon let’s get into the car, Amara might catch a cold.”  
Amara sniffed, nose turning red and eyes watery.  
“Oh, yeah that’s starting to look bad.”  
Harry unlocked the doors and opened the trunk, putting the stroller there as Louis strapped Amara into her car seat.  
“You sitting shotgun or in the back?”  
“I think I’ll sit with Amara, keep her company and all.”  
“I can’t believe you just ditched me for a kid, I thought it was bros before hoes.” Harry complained, slipping into the driver’s seat. He really didn’t mind though, because he thrived off the way Louis was with little kids.  
“This time it’s hoes before bros.”  
Harry looked at Louis through the rear view mirror, noting the way his cheekbones cut in the dim lighting.  
“You’re so mean to me, thanks for breaking my heart.”  
Louis winked at him, nestling into his seat.  
“Chop chop, Styles, we don’t have all day. We have a kid waiting for us at home.”  
Harry stuck the keys in the ignition, smirking at him through the mirror. “She’s technically not our kid.”  
“Liam would attack you. Tear you to bits. Smack you. Irritate you.”  
Harry rolled his eyes fondly. “Stop ruining my fun.”  
“If you’re never any fun, you can’t ruin your fun, you do know that, right?”  
Harry narrowed his eyes, twisting the keys, pressing the pedal.  
“We’re not getting any cookies.”  
“What do you mean we’re not getting any cookies?”  
Harry ignored him, small smile resting on his face as he pulled down the driveway.  
☆☆☆

“Oh my god, there’s so many cookies.” Louis licked his lips, eyes scanning the rows of cookie packets.  
Harry’s mouth twisted in a grimace. Thinking about all those extra calories made his stomach hurt.  
“All those calories are going to your ass, it’s getting bigger day by day.”  
Louis glared at him mockingly, and rested his hand on his ass.  
“It looks gorgeous, so you can’t complain.”  
Harry sighed, bouncing Amara on his hip. “Pick a pack, we still need to get the other things.”  
Louis stepped on the bottom tray of the cart, rocking back and forth.  
“Uh, I think I’ll take the Oreos. What about the golden ones H?”  
Harry pulled his beanie lower down. “I like the chocolate ones more.”  
Louis frowned. “Okay, so we’re getting the chocolate ones then.” He picked a pack of Oreos, and tossed it into the cart. He rolled the cart forward, one foot resting on the bottom tray as he pushed himself forward with his other foot. Harry followed after, tugging his sleeves over his hands. Louis stopped, and turned around with a sheepish smile on his face. “Where are we going?”  
“C’mon, give me the cart.” Harry laughed, grabbing the cart from Louis. Louis narrowed his eyes, jumping in front of cart. Harry took the opportunity to gently seat Amara in the seat of the cart. “What’re you doing Lou, I need to push the cart, not you.”  
“Push my buttons, aye?” Louis said mockingly, clambering into the cart. He crossed his legs, putting the Oreos on his lap and blinked up at him. “Push the cart, will you?”  
Harry complied, straining a bit to push the cart as he rolled them down to the fruits. He stopped the cart next to the watermelons, looking over the options in front of him.  
Musing over the options, he tossed a bag of grapes and a bunch of bananas into Louis’ lap.  
“Hey, watch it! I have precious cargo!”  
“Your Oreos doesn’t count as precious cargo.” Harry said, eyeing the peaches.  
“I wasn’t talking about that.”  
A wheeze forced its way out of Harry’s lip, and he bent over trying to stop coughing. Louis was watching him with a sly smirk, all while petting Amara’s hair. Harry stood up, brushing his hair out of his eyes, face red as he forced himself to not look at Louis.  
“Onwards, peasant. I want to go home and finally drink some hot chocolate.”  
It took a second for Harry to process the words, and he blushed, tripping over his feet to get to the cart when he saw Louis raise his eyebrow. He flashed Louis a sheepish grin as he pushed them down to where he assumed the hot chocolate should be in a grocery store.  
He apparently guessed right, because in just a few seconds, they were standing in front of a large selection of hot chocolate.  
“Which one do you want, Lou?”  
“Uh,” Louis rubbed his hands together, eyes raking over the rows. He pointed at a container before putting his hand down with a frown. “Oh God, this is stressful.”  
“Close your eyes and pick one, it’s really not that hard.”  
Harry pressed a hand over Louis’ eyes. Louis was soft and pliant under Harry’s hand, and he raised his arm, swinging back and forth slowly. He was pointing at the coffee racks, and Harry stifled a laugh. Louis frowned at hearing a small laugh, and swung his arm back towards the hot chocolate, stopping and pointing at a container of Ghirardelli hot chocolate.  
“Damn Louis, I could be your sugar daddy that’s how much I spend on you.” Harry raised his hand off of Louis’ face.  
“Is it too much? I can pick something else, honestly.”  
“Nah, it’s fine. You have a good taste so we’ll probably like this one.” Harry lifted the container, scanning over the ingredients and nutrient facts. He put the hot chocolate down by Louis’ legs. “We need, milk? Powder? I think we have sugar at home, so what else is there?”  
“Isn’t there vanilla extract and like, actual chocolate or something?”  
“Lou, this is already pretty rich and your stomach would start hurting if you had too much chocolate at once, we’ve been over this.”  
Louis made a face. “What about candy canes, though?”  
Harry’s eyes lit up. “Oh yeah, we can’t forget the candy canes!” He smiled down at Louis.  
“What’re you waiting for? Let’s go!”  
He pushed the cart down, rolling forward with both his feet resting on the bottom tray. There wasn’t any rush, only a few stragglers here and there, so he could take his sweet time getting from one end of the aisle to the other.  
Louis had his hands on the side of the cart, peering over the edge with wide blue eyes.  
“Aye, I’m gonna leave you here and I’ll go grab the things real fast, okay?”  
Harry didn’t wait for a response, leaving Louis sitting there in the cart. He skidded down the aisle and made a turn, praying that he remembered where the supplies would be. Apparently, things were going his way, because he found all of the ingredients in no time, with minimal panicking.  
He clutched everything to his chest in one hand, as he browsed back down towards Louis. He didn’t spot Harry, so he took advantage of that and pressing his free hand against Louis’ neck. He yelped, and turned, face twisted in a fond glare.  
“That really scared the shit outta me, Styles. How did I know that it was going to be you?”  
Harry chuckled, dropping the items in the cart, tickling Amara’s chin as he pushed the cart forward.  
“I would be there to protect you.”  
Louis didn’t reply, instead staring at Harry with a thoughtful expression on his face.  
Harry gave him his own little smile, dropped the numerous packages into the cart, driving forward towards the milk, zooming through half the store.  
“Doo doo!” Amara clapped her hands together with a gleeful grin as soon as they skidded to a stop.  
“What was that, babe?” Harry bent down, trying to pick a milk.  
“Dada give Amara doo doo!”  
At this, Louis stifled a snort, masking it over with a cough.  
“Doo doo?” Harry looked at Amara, the space between his eyebrows creasing.  
“I think she means milk, H. Liam’s teaching her wrong.”  
“Doo doo!” she insisted, pointing at the red capped milk carton.  
“You reckon she wants the red one solely because of the fact it’s red?”  
“That’s the disgusting one, you can’t really be thinking about getting it.”  
“For Amara, sure. Which one do you want?”  
“Oh gosh, look at you being expensive and getting milk. What a grown man.” Louis said, rolling his eyes, and leaning over the cart as he tried to read the labels on the cartons.  
Harry rolled his eyes at Louis, sticking his tongue out as he heaved a carton of milk into the cart.  
“Are you two sleeping?”  
“Huh?” Harry startled and turned, one hand resting protectively on Amara’s knee and the other on Louis’ back. He relaxed when he saw it was just a boy who was looking at him with a stuffie in his arms.  
“My daddies say to be honest, and I think you two are cute together.” the boy sucked on his thumb, eyes wide and pondering. If Harry was being honest, he looked a bit like Louis; same innocent wonder and dash of playfulness twinkling in his eyes.  
“Alex! Where are you?” A man rushed around the corner, almost slamming into a pile of watermelons. “There you are! Me and Daddy have been looking for you all over the place, buddy.”  
“I was here, Daddy,” Alex wobbled forward, pajamas bunched around his ankles. “Look at these nice guys.”  
“That’s nice sweetie, we gotta go.” he hoisted up Alex and shot an apologetic smile at them, as he went back to the aisle he came out of.  
“Alex was cute wasn’t he?” Harry asid after a few moments of silence. Louis gave a small hum, rubbing the soles of Amara’s feet. Harry frowned at the lack of response from Louis because he knew that Louis almost always had something to say about everything and anything.  
He heaved three more gallons into the cart, gently resting them by Louis’ crossed knees and pushed the cart forward towards the check out lines. It wasn’t long before Louis was talking about something; gushing about a new band, complaining about Liam’s freak fitness habits, and Zayn’s ability to look like a model straight from GQ even after not showering for days as Harry put in his thoughts occasionally as he placed the items on the conveyor belt.  
Amara was tipping forward, little head nodding slowly as she blinked and tried to stay awake, sweet eyes filled with tiredness. Louis picked her up, pulling her to his chest as he gently rocked her. Harry shot him a tight smile, wondering what his previous silence could have meant. Thinking about why Louis hadn’t responded made his head hurt, and he missed it when the cashier told him to swipe his card. Louis sighed fondly, pulling his own card out of his wallet and sliding it, completely oblivious to why Harry was so quiet. He nudged Harry, and Harry snapped out of his daze, giving a little smile to the cashier as he placed their bags of groceries into the shopping cart.  
“Have a safe one, aye. It’s cold outside and dark so take care on the roads.” the cashier nodded, pulling off his hat to reveal blonde dyed hair. Harry caught a glimpse of his name tag. Niall. It looked like there was a small penis drawn onto his tag, and Harry had to smile at that.  
“Thank you, Niall. Have a safe one as well.” he waved at him, as he pushed the cart towards the exit, and the wide, bright smile he got from the blonde boy was rewarding enough.  
It was a peaceful sort of quiet, as they put the groceries in the trunk and sat in the car, hurriedly turning on the heater. Instead of putting Amara in her car seat in the pack, Louis just sat in the passenger’s seat, opting to continue rocking her as he attempted to rub his hands together.  
“Better get home soon H, Liam will have both of us if she’s sick tomorrow.”  
“You mean he’ll have you. He likes me and trusts me more.”  
Louis leaned over and smacked Harry’s shoulder. “Shut up and drive.”  
The rest of the drive was silent, and Harry nervously drummed his fingers on the steering wheel at every possible second. Louis kept giving him side glances, as he continued to gently rock Amara back and forth.  
“Something wrong?” Louis finally asked softly. A soft light washed through the windows, making his features seem softer, unlike the words that Harry knew lay under his tongue for when he lost his temper.  
Harry shook his head, lips pressed together tightly. Louis didn’t reply after that, choosing to instead look out the window, back facing Harry.  
It was dumb really, how he got upset over such a little thing, but he stamped the brake, skidding the car to a stop. Louis slammed his hand against the dashboard, glaring at Harry.  
“What the fuck was that?” Harry didn’t miss the way Louis’ hands twitched in annoyance around Amara’s frame. Sbe sighed, kicking her feet, eyes moving behind her lids. “Keep it down, she’s sleeping.”  
“Are you mad at me? Embarrassed of me, maybe?”  
Harry flushed. It sounded so much more stupid when he said it out loud.  
Louis’ eyebrows knitted together in puzzlement. “I’m not mad at you H, just irritated that you stopped the car like that. And you know I could never be embarrassed by you, you beast. How could I be embarrassed of you when I have my little sisters for that?” Amara let out an uneasy sigh, and Louis rubbed a soothing hand on her back, making kissing sounds at her.  
Harry let out a soft hum, still flushed with embarrassment as he started up the car again. Eyes fixed on the road, he started down the lane again, cursing at himself for being so foolish and sensitive.  
He almost screeched when Louis’ hand drifted on top of his, rubbing soothing circles on his cross tattoo. Harry glanced sharply at Louis, seeing how Louis’ lips were quirked in a smirk, eyes stuck directly to the road.  
“Eyes on the road, Haz.”  
Harry whipped his head forward, accidently pressing on the pedal too hard. Louis squeaked, hand tightening around Harry’s.  
It didn’t take very long for them to get home and to get the groceries and Amara out of the car safely, and intact.  
Maya was sitting on the couch, TV set at a low volume as she sipped on water. Eyes raised, she looked at their clasped hands before getting up and setting the water down. Louis pinked, head tilted higher as he gently deposited Amara into Maya’s arms.  
“‘M gonna put her to bed, and I’m going to bed with her, you guys enjoy your time together before she starts screeching and wakes you both up.” Maya cooed at Amara, pressing a kiss on her forehead.  
“Night.” Louis said, gently tugging Maya’s ponytail. Harry waved at her, last bag of groceries in his arms as he walked towards the kitchen. He made a face looking at all of the bags strewn on the counter, and starting dumping out the contents of the bags unceremoniously. Louis padded up behind him, hand smacking Harry’s back.  
“Am I helping you or no?”  
“No. That’s definitely no, you aren’t helping me, get out.”  
Louis made an offended noise, jumping onto the counter, biceps bulging with the effort.  
“You can put away the items when I’m doing using them, though.”  
Louis made a face, kicking Harry’s thigh.  
“I will not do something like that. That’s a peasant’s work, not a king’s work, okay?”  
Harry rolled his eyes affectionately, “If you say so. Just hand me things when I need them.” He already had a saucepan out, fingers tapping on the handle of the pan. “Get the sugar, powder, and chocolate out of the bags for me, please. Oh, and the vanilla extract.” He opened a drawer, pulling a whisk out of there.  
Louis hopped out off the counter, quickly bringing the items to Harry. He deposited the items in front of Harry, one arm resting on the counter as he stared at Harry with piercing eyes.  
Harry shifted uncomfortably under his gaze, skin prickling, whisking together the ingredients silently.  
“Take out the milk, salt and whipped cream out, they should be somewhere in the kitchen.” Harry nodded his head towards the fridge, as he put the the pan onto the stove at a medium heat.  
A gallon of milk landed in front of him, bag of salt tipping over and spilling onto the counter. A can of whipped cream rolled into his eyesight. Harry grimaced at the mess, pouring some milk into the saucepan, whisking away at it, mind wandering silently and almost angrily at how he’d blurted such a stupid question out at Louis during the car drive.  
“Something wrong H? You look… upset.” Louis reached up and smoothed over the creases between Harryś forehead. Harry shook his head, hand tightening around the whisk. It was irrational, how he was getting angry over something so little, but he shrugged off Louis’ hand. Louis lowered his hand hesitantly, eyebrows furrowing together as he watched Harry cautiously.  
“I’m going to make a phone call, I’ll be back in just a second.” he said after a second of intensely staring at Harry. Harry grunted, adding a bit of salt and vanilla extract to the mixture. Louis walked out of the kitchen, quickly and Harry turned away to pull two mugs out of the cabinets. Eyes narrowed, he put the mugs down, almost breaking off the handle on one of them. He almost didn’t hear when Louis walked back into the kitchen, and he jumped when cold hands touched the small of his back. Louis hooked his chin over Harry’s shoulder, bones digging into Harry.  
“Get off of me you bloody oaf.” Harry shifted Louis properly on his back. “Hold on.”  
Once Louis was properly attached onto his back, he snuck a hand behind his back, hoisting Louis up, because he knew that Louis would probably end up letting go of him. A complaining Louis was something that he was too tired to deal with. He grabbed the two cups as well with his free hand, and made his way to the front room. During the time they been gone, Maya had finished setting up the fort, and The Notebook was paused on the telly as well. Harry had to smile at that; Zayn and Liam apparently taught her well.  
“Off you go, Lou.” Louis mumbled something into his back as he deposited the cups gently on the coffee table. “What was that?”  
“We need to talk.”  
Harry felt his stomach tighten in panic, mind automatically racing to the worst situations humanly possible. Louis could be telling him that he was going to move out, maybe he’d found out that he had a crush on Louis, and now he was going to move out. Harry’s breath starting coming in uneven patterns, chest rising and falling rapidly.  
“Hey, hey, hey. It’s okay, nothing’s wrong, I just need to tell you something.” Louis’ voice was uncharacteristically soft, small hand rubbing soothing circles on his back. Harry felt himself look up at Louis, eyes watering as he couldn’t get air into his body. “God, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it like that, I’m so sorry.” Louis pushed Harry down onto the floor, sitting down on Harry’s thighs as Harry attempted to bring in air. Loud, shaky breathes filled the air.  
“Sorry about that.” Harry mumbled once he got his breathing under control. He made an attempt to push Louis off, in his mind chiding at himself for losing control like that.  
“Stop it,” Louis set a firm hand on Harry’s shoulder, and he stilled, hands resting on Louis’ thighs. “You’re going to listen to me, and understand everything I say, okay?” Once Harry nodded, Louis continued. “You’re upset at me, aren’t you? The kids are asleep, and it’s the weekend so that means we have all the time in the world to get you to unload your problems because I know you, and your dumbass brain are gonna think that it’s okay to keep shit inside. So spill. What’s wrong, and why are you upset?”  
The sweetness in Louis’ voice really hit something deep in Harry’s chest, and he felt his eyes watering. He angrily wiped at them.  
“I don’t know, it’s really stupid,” he stopped, when Louis smacked his stomach gently. “Fine. So you remember that kid? Alex? And how he asked if we were sleeping together? I dunno, gosh, this is so stupid. When you didn’t reply to me asking if he was cute, that made me think, what if you’re ashamed to be around me because, because I like boys? Like what if you didn’t reply, because you didn’t want to be associated with me, because I like boys? Or maybe because I look and act gay?”  
Louis recoiled, eyes wide, dainty hands poking at his cheek. “That’s why you were upset enough to stop the car in the middle of the road? God, Harry, you know I would never be ashamed of you, you’re perfect! I could never be ashamed of you. Doesn’t matter if you wore your dumb mesh shirts out at my wedding or something, I still wouldn’t be embarrassed, instead I’d tell everyone that you’re the one of my dreams, the only one that I can tell anything to, the one that I would do anything for. You thinking that I would be embarrassed of you really just shows that I haven’t been showing you enough just how much I adore you, and your stupid lil antics, and dumb mesh shirts.” Louis stopped to take a breath. “Still not done here buddy, don’t think about getting up just yet. I would never be embarrassed of you, that’s like getting angry at a puppy, you just can’t do it.” Louis stopped, face tinted red from how fast he’d talked.  
Harry sniffled, miffed that Louis could think about marrying someone else, but completely pleased that Louis, his childhood crush, was willing to take the time out of his day to tell him that he adored him.  
“Didn’t think that you’d be a romantic sort.”  
Louis scoffed, “I didn’t think that you were the sort to stop a car in the middle of a road either, but here we are. There’s still more for you to find out. Now drink your hot chocolate up, it’s probably not even hot anymore.”  
Harry barked out a laugh, knowing that whatever moment that the two were having was now over, and it was back to Louis being his sarcastic, and sassy self.  
He couldn’t stop himself from muttering a soft thank you to Louis, and the soft and unsure smile he got in return was more than enough to get him to forget about his worries.  
“Let’s watch a movie.” Louis said, after they’d taken a few good sips of the hot chocolate, and gotten in more comfortable positions. Louis was sitting between Harry’s thighs, legs spread to match Harry’s, and back leaning into his chest. They fit perfectly, and Harry could unhook his hands from the cup, and wrap his hands loosely around Louis without making him feel like he was suffocating. It was comfortable and peaceful.  
“What movie?”  
“Not The Notebook, I don’t reckon I have the tears left in me anymore.”  
“Whatever you pick is fine, Lou. I like your choices, you make good ones.”  
Louis patted his thigh with one hand, and reached to grab the remote with the other, straining because his arms weren’t long enough to reach the coffee table. He got it though, and gave himself a small pat on the back when he settled back down on Harry.  
“What about The Nun? Bird Box? The Conjuring? What’s it going to be tonight?”  
“Why would you pick a horror movie when you could pick a good movie instead?”  
“We could cuddle.” was what came out of Louis’ mouth, and Harry stopped arguing. One of his favorite cuddlers in the world would be Louis, solely because of the fact that he always felt safe in Louis’ arms, no matter what the situation. So that sealed it, and Louis picked a movie that Harry could care less about as they got comfortable on the ground, blankets bunching around them, cups pushed away and onto the floor off the rug. Harry grabbed at a pillow with his feet, and wedged that between him and the couch, knowing that if he didn’t do that, he wouldn’t be able to get up the next day.  
It hadn’t been very far into the movie when Harry felt his eyelids droop, sleep nudging at him. Louis must’ve noticed because he lowered the volume and started carding a hand through Harry’s hair.  
“If you’re going to sleep here, take your jeans off at least, they must be suffocating your legs.” Louis twisted away from Harry’s grasp, and he let out a pathetic whine, already missing Louis’ warmth. He twitched his leg, and Louis sighed. “Raise your hips at least, you yeti” Harry complied, tipping over completely onto his side when Louis started to unbuckle and unbutton his jeans. It took a while, because Harry wasn’t being a help, kicking Louis’ shin, and twisting away when Louis tried tugging the jeans down. “Bloody tight jeans must’ve cut your circulation off if you’re gonna be such a wet cat. Where’s my soft Harry?”  
Harry lazily opened an eye, unable to remember when he’d closed them in the first place.  
“Come down here with me, you’re comfortable.” Harry patted the ground in front of him with a tired grin.  
Louis reached for the remote and turned the telly completely off, grabbing at some pillows and bringing them towards Harry.  
“Reckon it’d be weird if I just took my jeans off too. Don’t think I”ll be able to sleep if my legs are begging to get out of these.”  
Harry let out a laugh. “I’ve already seen more, Lou, I think taking your jeans off to sleep would be perfectly normal. Now be quiet and let me get my beauty sleep.”  
“You,” Louis unzipped his jeans, kicking them off with little grace, panting slightly as they got stuck around his ankles. “are the most beautiful man out there, you don’t need beauty sleep.” He slid down next to Harry, legs entwined with Harry’s.  
“Mhm, don’t talk about yourself to me, that’s vain.” Harry slurred. His eyes were getting heavier, thoughts muddling together.  
Louis chuckled, pressing his hand on Harry’s cheek. “Go to sleep, H.”  
Harry didn’t reply, breath slowing down and thoughts fading away when Louis pressed himself completely into Harry, arms wrapped around him.  
☆☆☆

Harry woke up to a clicking noise, and he wrinkled his nose, swatting at the air as he rolled onto his stomach.  
“Wakey wakey.”  
Fingertips glided over his face, and he smacked his lips, eyes tightening shut. Whose idea was it to invent waking up at such an early time? What a bloody, useless idea.  
“Harry, wake up. It’s time for you to wake up.”  
What even was the weight on his back? Something wet touched the back of his neck, and he opened his eyes.  
“What’s on me?” he cleared his throat, voice gravelly. He grimaced; he didn’t like the sound of his voice in the morning.  
“Amara spit on you.”  
Harry groaned, knees and elbows cracking as he rose onto his fours. Amara rocked on his back, and grabbed a fistful of his hair and yanked on it. Hard. Harry grimaced, it was really too early to deal with any of this straight in the morning.  
“I’m going straight to bed, no one disturb me until… night.”  
“Gosh, you’re really grumpy this morning, you should’ve slept on a bed, not the floor. Should’ve known your back would act up.” Louis rested his face on one hand and leaned into Harry.  
“If you get Amara off my back and let me shower, I won’t be so grumpy.”  
Louis rolled away from Harry and stood up, grabbing Amara as he went. “Gonna attempt to make some breakfast, so go ahead and shower.”  
Harry heaved himself off the ground, eyes gritty as he made his way towards the bathroom. It was warm in the house, and his bathroom was warmer than usual, with the scent of Harry’s strawberry shampoo lingering in the air, a telltale sign that Louis had used it shortly before him.  
He stripped, unusually subdued as he turned the water on, warm water dripping out of the shower head. He entered the shower, quickly making work of scrubbing soap onto his body and rinsing it off, done in about five minutes. He put on a sweater and a pair of sweats, typing his hair up with a silk scarf.  
As he exited the bathroom, the aroma of toast wafted to him, and he immediately perked up because if there was one thing he knew Louis could make well, it was toast. A bit of the Tomlinson touch was what Louis said the toast just always needed.  
He hurried down the twisting hallways down to where the kitchen was, and stopped short and stared fondly at how Louis was trying to feed Amara as she kept moving her head backwards. Harry leaned against the wall, smile growing at Louis made a frustrated noise when he ended up smearing baby food on Amara’s cheek. Maya was watching as she ate her cereal, letting out barks out laughter when Louis made frustrated noises. He finally turned at her, spoon raised threateningly.  
“Make one more noise and I’ll put some of this shit in your mouth.”  
Maya snorted, looking down at her cereal as she ate, dribbles of milk almost spilling out when she saw the glob of baby food smeared on Louis’ shirt.  
The smile on Harry’s face was really starting to hurt, and he pushed off the wall, and wrapped his arms around Louis’ waist as soon as he got close enough. It was honestly crazy just how fast Louis could improve his mood.  
“Amara hates me,” Louis looked up at Harry and gestured at himself. It was hard not to laugh; he had baby food everywhere. On his shirt, on his face, in his hair. Everywhere. “She won’t eat her food and Maya keeps laughing at me, that traitor.”  
“You would think that because you work with kids, you would be able to feed a kid, but I guess looks can be deceiving.” Maya interjected around a mouthful of cereal. She tapped at her phone and swallowed down her mouthful. “Maybe if I called Li and said that you weren’t able to feed Amara…” She didn’t get to finish her sentence, because Louis threw a spoonful of baby food at her, eyes crinkling from how hard he was smiling.  
Maya expelled a harsh breath, wiping the food off with a hand. “Zayn taught me to not throw anything at you, no matter how much I want to, so I’m not going to throw anything. No promises about him and Liam if I tell them though.”  
Harry laughed, slapping a hand over his mouth. “You’re really gonna be in for it, Lou.”  
Louis shot him a dirty glare and huffed, and turned his back and he attempted to feed Amara again. This time she willingly let Louis put a spoonful of food in her mouth, and Harry grimaced at how gross the baby food looked. It looked disgusting, really. Baby food was a menace to society in his eyes. And apparently to Louis’ as well, as he stumbled forward to get a towel, a lump of baby food sliding down past his eye.  
“Fucking menace.” Louis grumbled, blinking rapidly as he wiped away whatever was left on his face. “You feed her Harry. Bet she won’t spit on you, you’re her favorite.”  
Harry ruffled Louis’ hair, and grabbed at the abandoned spoon, making soft little coos as he brought the spoon closer to Amara’s face.  
“Here you go, pretty baby. Eat the food so you can grow up to be big and healthy.”  
He was getting closer to her face, and turned his head to smile at Louis. Louis scoffed at him, and crossed his arms.  
Amara gave him a tiny smile, eyes blinking in wonder as she watched the spoon getting closer to her face. So close. He hadn’t even turned for a second when she brought her hand up and smacked the spoon to the side.  
“I knew that you aren’t her favorite!” Louis exclaimed, pointing at the two of them excitedly. “She still likes me!”  
Harry pouted, and sat down on the ground in front of Amara’s seat.  
Maya giggled, and stood up, putting her empty bowl into Louis’ arms. She bent down in front of Amara, and cooed a few words that Harry couldn’t catch on, and he looked at Louis to see if he understood what was going on. Louis looked just as lost as him, and Harry looked back and did a double take. Amara was swallowing the food like her life depended on it, and Harry narrowed his eyes. What sort of fuckery was that? Louis looked the same, but then he let out a small laugh.  
“At least she ate something. If she didn’t, Liam would’ve gotten us both.”  
Harry had to give him that one; Louis had a fair point. He scooted closer to Louis, craving one of his special Tommo hugs, as he’d dubbed them as.  
“Smile for the camera!”  
Harry whipped his head forward, hand immediately grasping at Louis’ leg. He blinked at the bright flash, and Maya’s big smile filled his view.  
“I’ll have Zayn send you that one. You’re going to love it.” Harry flushed and Maya let out a bark of laughter, as she picked Amara up off the seat. “Maybe use it for your, you know… late night purposes.”  
Louis looked between the two of them rapidly as Maya laughed even louder and Harry slid onto the floor, cheeks tinting red as he wished the floor would swallow him up. She let out one last giggle, heading towards the door. “I’m going to leave you guys now. Don’t have too much fun.” She winked at Harry and wiggled her eyebrows. Oh God, Harry really regretted getting drunk and telling Liam and Zayn about all the things he’d like to do with Louis.  
“You? Want some toast?” Louis slid down next them.  
“I think I need a drink.”


End file.
